


Auld Lang Syne (中文版)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迷恋一个人很辛苦的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auld Lang Syne (中文版)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Auld Lang Syne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547316) by [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit). 



他紧张地舔舔嘴唇，拿起超纯又抿了一口。超纯味道辛辣，灼烧着他的摄取口，幸好之前他已经喝了几杯口味温和一点的高纯了…不然的话，咳嗽将超纯咳得到处都是，那可就太尴尬了。  
不过现在的情形也已经够尴尬的了。擎天柱胡乱扒拉着肩部的披风磁力锁，想让垂挂下来的链子看起来更自然更酷一点，或者更…  
打扮成半影（Penumbra）不是他的本意，他原本是要打扮成钛师傅的…或者哪怕是引天行也好啊！  
但朋友们坚持说他有一副和银幕英雄半影一样的好身材。虽说他也喜欢这部片子，可穿成这子也太夸张太抓人光学镜了…他还是更愿意安安稳稳坐在沙发里看片。  
即使喝醉了他还是这么觉得，他躲在一个小角落里，看着他的同事们跳舞…享乐。警察们都很吵闹，就连警署的医官们也比他要活泼得多。渣的，甚至其他的档案管理员也在那里喝酒跳舞…  
也许，那个“他”就在那边某处。  
擎天柱闷闷不乐地叹了口气，又喝了一小口，不想去面对那乱糟糟的一切，只想找出那些大个子金刚中究竟哪个才是他的“他”。  
居然有那么多的警官打扮成反派的样子，有的装得像，有的就差一点。好吧，其实那才是他们的本质…有些人他猜得出是谁，有些他猜不出。比如警车和救护车，他知道他俩就在那儿，但其他人呢？御天敌极其好认，还有大黄蜂正和…呃，他和啰嗦两个都很明显，而且震荡波和他俩的着装都很醒目，甚至有点太醒目了。  
就像是宠物主人和他的宠物们…  
没错，他已经看到他们走来走去好几次了。  
他喝掉杯子里最后一点，惆怅地看着黏在杯底的残渣，如果还想再要的话他得穿过那一大波人群，而且他必须得再来点，才能熬到聚会结束！  
“给你，”他好一会儿才聚焦准，看清面前被墨绿色手指挟住摇晃的杯子，里面装着另一种超纯，颜色深得像是蓝紫色…看起来很美味！  
他又将光学镜聚焦到杯子的后面，发现自己得仰头才能看到救星的脸。他恍然大悟，原来眼前是半影的死敌——大恶人炭疽（Anthrax）。他装扮闪亮耀眼，面具上有邪恶的黄色光学镜和超大的下颚，他猜不出是谁隐藏其后。还有此人微微反光的墨绿色电子涂装…当然这应该就是对方原有的涂装颜色。  
“这衣服不错，”他想尽力表现得不那么像他原来的身份——一个害羞的小档案管理员，他有点醉了，被对方完全迷住。他没法抛开这个念头…眼前的陌生人似乎有特别的魅力，也许是因为他出其不意地给他拿来了一杯喝的吧。  
“谢谢，你的也不赖嘛…嗯，老实说，你这是全场最佳半影！”擎天柱笑了，感觉脸颊发热，他非常庆幸自己有伪装涂层，能避免被人看出脸红了。他似乎听得出对方含混的声音中带一点点笑。  
“谢谢，不过我原本没打算穿成这样…我不怎么像他，”他一定是喝多了，平常他可不会说这么多。  
“我觉得挺适合你的，伟大的半影也一定会有害羞的时候嘛，”啊，这一次他的确是在笑了，让擎天柱不由得有些眩晕。最后他终于从墨绿色手指中接过超纯，不可避免地碰到了救星的手，他咯咯笑了。  
“你笑得真可爱，”听到这句话他又笑了，于是赶紧抿一口超纯掩饰一下。  
————————  
“我…我…”他不太清楚他们是怎么进到那间黑暗的办公室里去的。应该是喝了几杯，然后跳了支舞？对了，跳舞，然后亲吻…不过他还是不太明白对方下巴装饰那么大，他们是怎么亲上的。  
现在他们又亲上了，黑暗中他看不见对方，只是忙于亲近他的“炭疽”，想要贴得更紧一点。他又晕又热，但还想要更热…和更多的吻。  
“嗯…”粗大的手指偷偷探进他腿间，他在亲吻中轻声啜泣。他处理器中某个地方在提醒他这样做太糟糕了，但他醉得厉害。而且他现在真的很需要这个…  
他情愿假装相信，不管隐藏在炭疽装扮后的是谁，反正就是他想要被那个人关注，被他触摸…被他亲吻。其实那个人也未必就有机会成为那个“他”，万一他根本就没来参加聚会的话…毕竟，最后这一切还是会变成传闻。  
这么说也许对他现在的伙伴太不客气了，但擎天柱知道，对方也只是将他当做想象中的恋人的替代品罢了。毕竟不管是真的半影也好，或是别的什么人也好，逢场作戏是聚会上司空见惯的桥段。况且他反正会赶在大伙卸掉伪装和面具之前溜掉的，这样彼此都不会破坏给对方留下的美好幻想。  
“渣的，好紧。”他呻吟着，清楚地意识到对方说得没错。他的确惊人地紧，就像处机一样…  
“我不是第一次，”他迷迷糊糊地回答，抬起胯部想要那根大手指进入更多，“只是最近没有而已，”他的同伴听完笑了，声音沙哑。当然，如果他的手指真的插进去的话，就该说是他的恋人了。  
很快，第二根手指进去了，然后是第三根。擎天柱紧张难耐地扭动起来，他在渴望被另一样大家伙进入的感觉。要不是喝得这么醉，他应该会更理智一点，但是…那样的话，他也不会在这里跟这人在一起了。  
“快一点！”  
“好啊，你这没耐心的小东西，”他终于得偿所愿。那人将他放倒在一张办公桌上，分开他双腿——桌上不知道是些什么东西被随意推到地上——普神啊！好大！正是他想要的，硕大坚挺炙热…  
他大概是说了些什么，他的恋人也在赞美他多么紧致湿润，似乎还说了“下次”他会对他做些什么。  
“我要在我自己办公室的桌子上干你，而且得是大白天，对…到时候你的表现一定更火辣，”有没有下次无所谓，反正这些下流的话语被黑暗中低沉的声线说出来，已经足够撩人。哪怕他根本一半都记不住，记住的也都是些毫无意义的话。  
“太他渣的紧了，湿得这么厉害…滴下来都要积起来了，”他们也许会留下相当明显的痕迹，擎天柱已无暇顾及！  
“我快…”他没来得及说完，已经哭叫起来，他被突然到来的过载袭击，下意识地屈身靠向上方的机体。他的同伴也只是再冲刺了几次，剧烈喘息着达到了过载。  
过载消耗光机体上积聚的电荷，都有些过头了，至少对于擎天柱来说，颇有些不适。突然间他意识到，自己居然在一个陌生的办公室，和一个陌生人发生了关系，而且还坐在自己的…应该说是他俩的体液中。  
他并无愧意，他们的所作所为并无不妥。但他有点恶心，油箱中的高纯和超纯像是在翻滚。  
普神啊，幸好不是“他”！  
“我得…我得走了…”他将大个子金刚推开，跳下桌子，湿滑的液体立刻从他大腿内侧流了下来。他拿起那件看起来傻傻的披风，随手将自己擦干净，犹豫了一会儿，然后决定丢掉它。他才不要拿着脏兮兮的披风四处晃荡。  
“你用不着走，”神秘的恋人声音听起来很清醒，比之前平静多了…  
“…不，我得走了,”一次美妙的对接给他带来些许愉悦的疼痛，他有些站不稳，找到废弃框将披风丢进去。“对不起，我得走了…”  
“那随你吧，”他几乎想要回头去看对方，但是…无所谓了，反正黑漆漆的。他慢慢打开门，溜了出去。走运的是走廊空无一人。  
不走运的则是他还是没能从聚会上溜掉，刚走进礼堂大厅，双胞胎喷气小飞机就截住了他。他俩真的像在“帮”他决定装扮的时候说的那样，都穿成石油兔子的样子。他假装什么也没发生的样子，但还是忍不住时不时向四周张望，每当看到谁穿成炭疽的样子，还要强作镇定。  
为什么他要这么神经兮兮的啊？那个人一句话都没说就放他走了，那他为什么还想着要去找他啊？况且…他看到的那些“炭疽”也没有谁穿得和他的神秘恋人一样。  
他心不在焉地听双胞胎说话，思绪却飘得很远。他看一眼墙上的大钟，还有一塞分就到新年了，到时候他们就要卸掉所有的电子涂装和面具服饰，辞旧迎新。  
擎天柱还是觉得有些恶心，对接口也还是钝痛，当然这并非令人不快。他只是希望自己别那么…懦弱。似乎他开始迷恋他了！哎，也许他的神秘恋人是个好人，也许他应该留在他身边，也许那样会比在这里胡思乱想要好得多。  
可是他也无法断定对方是否真的对他也感兴趣，他总不能自欺欺人…没错，一切只不过是因为喝多了而已，没别的原因。  
大家突然欢呼起来，他也迅速回过神来加入其中。双胞胎又变回了脏兮兮的蓝色和亮橙色，周围的人也全都脱掉了伪装。擎天柱也一样，然后呆了一会儿，确保没人注意到他，才偷偷溜走。  
总之，算是一次不错的聚会吧。  
————————  
“你这家伙可真难找，”擎天柱从档案文件列表中抬起头，他愣住了，办公桌前的银灰色金刚高大强壮，正符合他设想中 “他”的样子。  
“我…我…抱歉，长官，可是我一整天都呆在这里，”应该说他每天都呆在这里，但他已经震惊到想不到要强调这一点了，他根本不知道为什么偏偏是威震天在找他，更不用说对方还责怪他太难找了。  
“是啊，你的医生朋友说你‘一天到晚都在这儿，每天都在’，你的警官朋友们也这么说。你那个黄色涂装的小秘书朋友还告诉我，你虽然有时候害羞，但是个非常‘有趣’的家伙。”擎天柱一边咽口水，一边费劲思考，为什么卡隆警署最高指挥官会跟他所有警方的朋友都聊一遍。为什么啊？完全无法理解。而且他也不是那么难找…真的。  
“这是你的，”叠好的金属织物干净整洁，还略微带有银灰色高大金刚身上特有的清爽味道，可能是因为他拿着这个走了好久，所以粘上去的吧。擎天柱疑惑不解地盯着眼前的黑色织物好一会儿。对方终于怒了，伸手将织物一角展开。  
一个金色的日偏食标志出现在眼前，他终于知道这是什么了。  
“啊…”他不知道该说些什么。他想象不出对方是如何找到它的，当时他们是在一个办公室里没错，但…那是一个非常普通的办公室，又不是威震天的办公室，他怎么…  
“啊？你就回我一句‘啊’？”大个子金刚显然对他的反应极其不满，但擎天柱也只能傻愣愣地抬头看着他。是他的处理器已经失速了，还是说这个结局实在太超乎想象？  
“之前你丢下我就跑了，连名字都没告诉我。而现在你对我说的只有‘啊’？”普神啊…这一次的恶心绝不是装满了超纯的油箱造成的，擎天柱感觉好像塞伯坦在他脚下裂开了，就要将他摇下椅子。  
“对—对不起…”  
“我不想听什么‘对不起’！我只想知道你为什么要跑掉！是有什么不得已的原因，让你不得不向你的朋友们隐藏你有了伴侣？你那个黄色涂装小朋友暗示我说你迷恋我，难道他搞错了，其实另有其人？”威震天怒不可遏，跨步上前…俯身靠在他低矮的办公桌上，双手牢牢按在披风的两侧。  
整个机体都笼罩着他…  
普神啊！他竟然和威震天对接了，而且对方还说想要…  
现在他还来了！  
愿宇宙大帝垂怜于他！  
“我从来没被这样断然拒绝过，吸引到我的注意你很开心么——”他只想让他住口，要么抽他要么亲他，最后亲了上去。好一会儿儿他才意识到自己在做什么，他停下来，手捂住脸。  
“哦，别，你别这样！”他的手被拉开，相对于那像是在咆哮的重低音，动作惊人地温柔。印在他唇上的吻比他刚才主动时更加深情。  
————————  
“进来，”擎天柱走了进去，略有些紧张地拨弄着肩上披风。较真起来，这是他们的周年纪念日，但是…  
高大的银灰色金刚没有抬头看，仍旧忙于审阅手头的报告，而聚会还有两小时就要开始了。擎天柱不禁笑了，司空见惯嘛！今年狂飙委托擎天柱负责确保警署最高指挥官参加跨年聚会。  
但是…  
“我要将你抓捕归案，可恶的罪犯！”他有些害羞，于是摆了个半影的经典造型。  
“你已经抓到了…”威震天抬起头， 声音渐低，盯着他好一会儿，然后嘴角上翘露出坏坏的微笑，令擎天柱感觉油箱中又有些发热。  
“我也发现了…你破坏了我扮演对象的神秘感，”他起身绕过桌子，走向擎天柱。尽管擎天柱穿得像半影一样，但面对步步逼近的猎食者还是忍不住后退。  
他后背碰到墙壁，威震天立刻双手扶在墙上，将他禁锢其中。  
“可是…我记得我告诉过你，如果你独自一人在我办公室里被我逮住，我要把你怎么样…”  
————————  
跨年聚会，他们迟到了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是给megop_murr_miay (LJ)/Murr-Miay (DA)的生日礼物。


End file.
